Garth the Shape Shitfting Mofo
by CharlieDC
Summary: Libby and Cassie were your ordinary private school students, that is, if you leave out the hunting side of their lives. They were accused of kidnapping the world famous Dean Winchester. And now they must find who really did it. With the help of The Doctor, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Sam Winchester and an the Angel of Thursday, Castiel... will they catch him?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: I wrote this with Winnie Breccan ( u/4088679/Winnie-Breccan) so this was a partnering we did on Tumblr :3 Follow us! i-am-mishafuckingcollins & eggsbenedict-cumbersloth**

Dean was sweating and trying his hardest to cut through the tightly wound ribbon covering his torso and legs. He couldn't manage to get out. He was trapped.

_I am Dean fucking Winchester, I have died over 200 times and saved the world, __twice__. I can get out of a fucking kidnapping._

So the righteous man tried untangling himself from the silky bindings only to find they tied him up good. He has been in some kinky situations before but _ribbon? _

It was just then he heard a muffled yelp of joy and feet shuffling outside the door.

And it was just then Dean actually looked around and observed his surroundings.

_What did he say… You observe but you don't deduce…_

Dean saw the posters, and the clothes. _Clothes?_

He was tied up, with red ribbon, in some teenage girls closet. And it was just then the door flung open to two astounded teenagers.

_Talk about coming out of the closet._

Dean was sweating and trying his hardest to cut through the tightly wound ribbon covering his torso and legs. He couldn't manage to get out. He was trapped.

_I am Dean fucking Winchester, I have died over 200 times and saved the world,__twice__. I can get out of a fucking kidnapping._

So the…

The girls stared at hunter, whom was tied up in red ribbon. They seemed to be in a state of confusion as well.

_Cas, I kinda need some help here…._

* * *

Sam sat on the bed with his laptop in the cheap motel room the were staying in. Dean said he was going to investigate some signs of a haunting in a neighborhood only twenty minutes away; but that was three hours ago. He didn't really know what they were looking for yet, but decided to keep researching the local history.

_It's been three hours…at least he has the impala with him…_

His focus was interrupted and he was caught off guard by the always unannounced arriving of Castiel.

'…Where's Dean? He prayed to me…'

Sam just stayed still for a moment. He was glaring at his boots and couldn't bring himself to look at the angel.

'I-'

'Gentlemen!' A figure burst through the motel room and three figures bustled through.

'Shabby place, usually what the boys do… I guess it'll do… John?' The tallest asked, gesturing to the shorter man beside him.

'Well it's tidier than our flat…'

Castiel shifted from in front of the hunter to beside him as Sam stood up, towering over the rest of them. Sam took his giant hand and rubbed it over his giant face because, well, Sam was a _giant_.

The one named John stood over by the beds, shuffling through the mess of papers while the taller one was going through the tables on the desk.

'It's a wendigo…'

'What?' Sam asked, while the one who came unannounced and bursts through doors like Henry, was just running around the whole place. Looking at things here and messing with this…

'You're hunting a wendigo, it's obvious.'

'Sherlock stop being a show-off' John mumbled from the bedside.

'Gentlemen please, that's not why we're here.' The Doctor seriously proclaimed.

'Why then have you brought us here?' John asked shuffling to Sherlock's side.

'Dean has been kidnapped.' Castiel finally figured out.

The Doctor smiled and ran in to the TARDIS, leaving everyone dead still. Until, that is, he popped back in to the doorway with a gleaming smile on his face.

'Come along, then!'


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Private Dean

After a long shared moment of staring, the girls were about to say something, just when they heard a meow, making them jump. A big, black cat was rubbing its body all over the shorter girl's legs. She had blondish brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her friend had auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Libby," the taller one whispered to the girl pickig up the cat, "There's a man in your closet…"

'Libby' looked at him, he was laying on the ground, swearing under his breath, "Yeah, Cas, I can see that…"

Dean's ear perked up at the mention of his angel's name. But he soon realized the taller girl was nicknamed Cas. He started swearing under his breath, and took in his surroundings. It was an average teenage girl's room, with bright green walls, iron rod bed in the center with purple sheets, white furniture, and a bronze colored balcony door.

The 'Cas' girl whispered something into Libby's ear, who then nodded in agreement.

_Cas, where the hell are you? Get your feathery ass down here…_

* * *

"Cas, who was that?" Sam looked at his angel friend, who nodded in response.

"Sam, that was The Doctor. He owes me a favor, and these two are Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

He eyed them suspiciously, then surprise plastering his face, "You mean _the_ Sherlock and Watson?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, getting impatient.

"Oh please let's go, why waste time when there's something finally interesting going on?"

Sherlock led them to the Tardis, assuming the leader position, as always. They entered the blue box known as the "TARDIS", with Sam being at the end.

"Oh do close the door," said The Doctor, eyes never leaving the screen, "don't want to let a draft in."

Sam looked around, Castiel smirking inwardly at his surprise. John and Sherlock were near the center control panel, while Sam walked over to where The Doctor guy was.

The Doctor looked at Sam, "I found you're brother," he paused, "he's alright but it's not going to be pretty."

The Doctor show him the screen. A map of the neighborhood they were meaning to investigate showed up. On the outskirts was a blinking light. The Doctor kept zooming in until they were in the same room Dean and the girls were in. He was tied up on the floor, at the two girls' feet. What caught him off guard was a silhouette on the balcony.

"Could be dangerous," Sherlock said from behind them, making Sam jump, "but then again most things are."

"Right," Said The Doctor, scrambling at the controls, "Off we go then!"

* * *

"Libby did you seriously kidnap _Dean Winchester?" _Cas asked, because well there was thee Dean Winchester tied up in her best friends room. You really can't get anymore questionable than that.

That was until the TARDIS appeared on Libby's balcony.

"Are you serious." Libby crossed her arms and huffed out an annoyed sigh.

Dean's eyes widened as five figures stepped out of the blue box and on to the giant balcony including Sam and Cas.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

Cas and Cas looked at him, confused.

"Cas close the door!"

They both looked at the door.

Cas shut the door.

"Who are they?" Cas asked, not so worried, because she's seen weirder.

"Well the one gaga-ing over the box is The Doctor, he is… a friend… You know the tall one's Sam. And, well, I guess you've figured that the one with the coat is-"

"Castiel." Cas interrupted. She then turned to Dean with the look of _you know these guys? _plastered on her face."Friends of yours?"

"You could say that." Dean responded, slyly. His eyes briefly shifting to behind Libby, smirking.

Libby turned around to find Castiel behind her, glaring and a little pissed.

"Why did you kidnap my hunter?" Cas asked, grabbing her and flipping so he has Libby in a hold, angel knife appearing from the sleeve.

"Libby!" Cas ran to her, but surely enough, Dean sprung from his chair and grabbed Cas, holding her too. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Just then Sam picked the lock of the balcony and the nine of them were in Libby's room, all standing around.

"Okay, just hear us out. We have a good explanation." Libby pleaded.

Dean and Cas exchanged looks, what to do?


	3. Chapter 3: Gone With the Monster

Sherlock, Watson, and The Doctor came over quickly to intervene.

"Alright, girls, calm down," he said sternly to Castiel and Dean.

Watson motioned for Castiel to drop the knife and The Doctor stood by Cas, introducing himself and shaking hands with her.

Sherlock gave a look to Dean as to tell him silently to calm down and get a grip. The angel and the hunter loosened their grip, but eyes never leaving Libby. She went over to Cas by her white corner desk, where her cat was hiding under.

She went to pick the cat up by coaxing it out. She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Sherlock! Sherlock come here."

She picked the cat up, The real Sherlock looking at her quizzically Watson snickering. Sherlock decided to ignore it for now.

"Now, it's nice to meet you Libby, I'm The Doctor." He held a hand out to her, and they both shook hands.

"Now would you like to explain as to why my friend is tied up in your closet?" The Doctor asked in kindly manner, trying not to smile too much at the fact that one of the most feared hunters got himself tied up in a teenage girl's closet.

Sherlock the cat squirmed out of her hand and onto the bed, where he curled up and fell asleep. Libby brushed the cat hair off of her school uniform that she and Cas were wearing. A dark blue polo with a school crest on the top left corner, and a blue plaid skirt.

"Well, I honestly don't know," Libby said, trying to stay calm, "I knew this was going to happen, I mean Dean and Sam being in our area, but I didn't know it would happen this way."

"How did you know they would be in the same area? It wouldn't be the activity they were looking for is it?" The Doctor asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, actually. A few children have gone missing at the public school down the street, and the lights are always flickering and the stomping in the attic-"

"So you knew I would be at you house…to check for activity?" Dean said anger rising after the last words in his voice.

"Yes, but it was just luck you were here today. We just got back from school all the way out in Irvine…you see, and well, here we are."

The Doctor and Sherlock stared at her analyzing her. Sherlock noticed the heightened anxiety in her eyes and labored breathing. Watson, who was standing by Sherlock, noticed this too, as well as The Doctor. He dropped his stare and looked around the room.

"Nice room you got. I like that green, what is it, Jade Green?" Libby nodded, "Nice."

Sam was standing by Dean now, who was examining it too. It seemed to glow when in the shadows, and the perfect amount of sunlight as well.

Sherlock left the room to go out on the balcony, with Watson in tow.

"She didn't do it" Sherlock said simply, Watson the only one who could hear him.

"But, Sherlock, if they weren't here, them who?" Watson asked.

Sherlock looked out over the balcony, his gaze on a small clearing at the end of the culd-e-sac. He slowly lifted a finger and pointed. What Sherlock saw was a shadowy figure, slowly moving out on the street. It was hard to make out, but didn't notice them at all.

"There…" was all Sherlock said before quickly going back in the room, "found it!"


	4. Chapter 4: All About Garth

Everyone looked at him, he ran out the room, Watson following and eventually everyone else.

The Doctor sprinted out the door down to where Sherlock and John left the door flung open.

The Winchesters shared a confused look and Castiel just petted the cat, content with the animal. Whereas, Cas and Libby were getting their jackets on, but they froze at the door looking at the brothers..

"Well come _on _Sherlock has a lead on whatever kidnapped you!" Cas said.

"Cassie and I are leaving, you can come and get revenge if you like." Libby smirked. And with that the five of them sprinted out the door and down the stairs outside and stopped by the Impala.

Cassie looked at it in awe, because damn that is a nice car. The black coating and shine of the light. The beautiful rims and full tires. The wonderfully, clean, shiny _Chevrolet _gleamed in her eyes and she smiled.

"Dean, your car is…" She barely graced the hood with her index finger, "bad_ass_."

"Okay, okay Cassie we have a kidnapper to catch you can drool over the freaking car later." Libby quipped.

And that was a mistake. For Dean and Cassie both turned with shock and rage on their faces, ready to defend the godly vehicle.

Just then Sherlock, John and The Doctor came running back.

"They took off, but, John got a picture on his mobile." Sherlock stated handing over the phone to the brothers.

They looked the phone over many times before looking at each other in disbelief.

"Garth." In unison, they couldn't believe they're own words.

Cassie and Libby looked up to meet the boys eyes in astonishment, too. For the name sounded familiar.

"_Garth?_" They, also, said in unison. _"Fitzgerald?" _Dean and Sam nodded.

Castiel and the brothers looked at them, waiting for an explanation. Where The Doctor and the detective and John's heads just shifted to whoever was talking, having them deduce it out.

"That's my cousin." Libby said.

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"You mean he's related to you?" Sam asked, surprised of this.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and cut in before Libby could say anything, "Yes of course he is, see that car in the driveway? The dirty shovels in the back indicate the driver digs up something on a regular basis, bodies being the only explanation. And Libby's family would not let just anyone park in their driveway judging by the size of it, allowing at least two at a time. Both parents do drive two different cars, which can only be assumed by the two separate oil stains on the concrete."

"So there are no other cars which indicates you are staying home alone, but you also have a younger sibling, am I right, or am I right?" He stared at her, knowing he was right at the same time.

"Yes he's out of town with my parents. I chose to stay home for school and I didn't want to go with them…" She looked down at the ground, until immediately looking up again, "Okay they didn't trust me alone, so they sent…_Garth_ to look after me…but the man can't even look after a sack of potatoes for God's sake!"

Sherlock seemed to notice he struck a nerve, softening his facial expression. Sam noticed this and tried to change the subject, but only slightly.

"And Garth, I assume," Sam calmly inquired, "noticed the banging in the attic and everything?"

Libby nodded curtly. 'Yeah, that's how I know about the Winchesters and hunting and everything. He told me about them when he drove me to school the other day…" she mumbled the last part, "which was an embarrassment in itself…"

Cas snickered at the thought. He parked his Ford Ranchero, blaring Bel Biv Devo, and shovels in the back. Libby told everything to Cas on the way to first period. She believed her, because why not?

Dean looked at the poorly maintained automobile parked in the driveway and frowned. Such a shame a car like that had to be so wretchedly cared for.

"How the hell did I not notice that before?" he walked over to it, "Hey you got a key to this thing?"

He peered through the window and saw a file on the front seat. Libby cam over and gave him key.

"He gave it to me in case of emergencies." Libby explained, "Hell, I can't even drive but I guess he thought I could…"

Dean smirked and open the door. He picked the manila folder up and looked through it's contents. It had the basic research on demons, but one thing caught his eye. A dark plastic folder was in here as well. He opened it up to see posters of the missing children and newspaper clippings from the local newspapers.

"Well, it seems Garth can do his research huh, Sammy?" He gave the folder to Sam.

"Actually," Cas spoke up, "Libby and I did that. Garth's been acting strange lately and we thought it would relate to what's been going on."

Sam seemed impressed with what they found, but couldn't really put his finger on how it could be demonic activity.

"But we realized it wasn't a demon, and that's when things started happening." Libby's voice lowered at the end of her sentence.

The Doctor stepped forward, "And the events that have occurred are what you're talking about?"

Libby and Cas nodded in unison. The Doctor nodded understandingly and looked at Sherlock and Watson.

"You two, follow me to the TARDIS, I have some thing you both need to look at."

Sherlock reluctantly complied and Watson followed behind. Before they could go, Libby gasped.

"Oh, oh shit. The... um- cats... cant get out or they'll run away!" She and Cas ran back to the house quickly, Castiel looking at them curiously.

"I see why she would think they would run away," he looked up at the entrance to her room from the balcony, "though I've only met one, I can safely assume they have in the past."

Dean looked at his angel and rolled his eyes, patting his shoulder and followed them in, "Okay Cas, whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened One Night

Sam sat in the living room, waiting for the girls to be done with whatever they're doing. He was alone, because Dean and Cas were outside… having a 'chick flick moment' or whatever…

Cassie and Libby came running down the stairs dressed in jeans and flannels, jackets and a black bag per teen. Libby's boots were just passed her ankles whereas Cassie showed off her black boots that cut off halfway up her shin. They wore their hair up and same with their sleeves.

"No I'm telling you, it was so _not _wendigo!" Cassie bit back as they finished trailing down the steps.

"Cassie, please." Libby was given a bitter look, "okay so if it wasn't a wendigo than what do you think it was?"

"A ghost! Isn't it obvious!" Cassie set her bag down and started to rummage through the it, "If you are telling me J Serra isn't haunted by Thomas' spirit I will personally ask Hobus to drug test you."

"It is not _Thomas!_ Please tell me how the hell it is-"

"Hey, save the boy talk for school, 'kay?" Dean said, interrupting their spiel. He stumbled in to the room with a smirk on his face and Cas following suit. His trench coat a little messier than before and his tie slung looser around his neck. Their hair was messy and the were smiling way too much for something to not be up.

Libby and Cassie glanced at each other and Cassie held out her hand.

"What? Cas- no." Libby was just given the _oh come on _bitch-face and held out her hand, waiting.

"Twenty, pay up." She smirked as she received the twenty dollars. She was always good with bets.

Dean and Cas looked at each other and to Sam, who shrugged. It was Dean to get it first. He threw his head back and laughed, then Sam, who just snickered. But, poor Cas didn't get it.

"I get five of those dollars, sweet heart." Dean quipped.

The Doctor and the consulting partners came through the door with papers upon papers on information.

"We searched every single cell of information it could give us on what might be up with Garth." The Doctor chimed the information.

"And?" Libby asked, a little frantic, because hell, this was her cousin.

As weird and annoying he is, Garth is family. Family is a real important aspect. Garth is awkward and tries to make jokes and tried to fit in, and that's what Libby liked about her cousin. They kind of just hung out at family gatherings and he'd tell her about hunts and she'd talk about her findings on the latest bones she and Cassie burned. They were hunters - and they stuck together yet they didn't really bond a lot. He taught her how to use an EMF radar and she told him how to talk to girls. It just worked well.

"We narrowed it down to ghost possession, demon possession, a shape-shifter, a sirin, a god, voodoo, or a Leviathan..." Sherlock said, filing through the papers with his doctor.

"Let's get crackin' then." Dean said, standing over with them and taking a seat.

Everyone sat at the small dining table that was near her living room. The back part of the first floor was connected to the front room by a hallway, and from the doorway, you could see almost everything in the house. The table was recently cleaned, and was crowded with the seven of them sitting there.

Libby got up and went into the kitchen which was on the other side, "Oh where's my hospitality. Would anyone care for a drink, a beer, or tea maybe? My dad left a case in the garage."

Dean smirked, "Three beers here for Sam, Cas, and I."

Sam spoke up, "Won't he notice when he gets back though?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, and everyone looked at her, expecting an answer. Sherlock knew already, obviously.

"Um, no," She said quietly, "he won't be back for a long time. I'll go get the beers now…" She went out to the garage quickly.

The Doctor and Sherlock shared a knowing glance. Dean looking at them, and now leaning back in his chair realizing what was going on.

Cas looked at Sherlock curiously, wanting to know what she apparently didn't about her friends.

"Cassie, is it true?" The Doctor said quietly, "That her family are _really _out of town?"


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets in the Attic

Everyone looked at her expectantly, but before she could say anything, Libby returned with three beers, all chilled. She passed them out, and went in the kitchen lean on the nearby counter.

Everyone looked at her, expectant of an explanation. she pretended to not notice and changed the subject.

"Okay so all I can think of is shape shifter," she continued, "but the only place I could think where it would shape shift is…"

Sherlock and The Doctor's eyes lit up and both finished her sentence, "The attic…"

"Yeah, I hear shuffling and everything up there but usually the upstairs smell putrid for days at a time, and my cats are unnerved, and me as well."

Castiel smirked proudly at Dean, who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But that's what I think captured Dean in my closet," Libby continued, "I had a huge roll of ribbon I left in the coat closet downstairs from a school project and couldn't find it, so Cas and I had a feeling it might be upstairs…"

"And that's how we found you," Cas continued, "we weren't able to get into the attic because it was too high up."

Libby and Cas smirked at each other, "But now," Libby said, smirking, Dean looked at the floor sighing in defeat, he knew what was coming.

"We have you guys to help us." Libby continued, "We don't have a ladder, but you guys are tall enough."

Cas giggled at the thought, "What are we waiting for guys?" Cas said while going to the stairs, "Let's go!"

All of the five men raced upstairs with them, "I didn't even get to finish my beer," Dean muttered, "It was a good beer too…"

Libby laughed when she heard that, and Dean and Sam smirked.

When they got upstairs, they were led to her bedroom door, where Libby sat on the cabinet that stood in front of another door, her younger brother's room. The opening was a simple square with a metal outline and plaster cover. It was about eight feet from the ground.

"We tried to get up there with this cabinet, but were midgets so…" Libby said.

Dean and Sam studied the opening, "Yeah we can get there." Sam looked at Libby, "You two need to stay down here, it might be dangerous."

"My attic, my house." Libby said crossing her arms, "And beside the attic floor is very unstable and cant hold the weight of you guys, so us girls will have to do thank you. She stood on the cabinet, getting ready, Cas followed suit.

"Look sweetheart," Dean looked down, and back up at Libby, "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm taking you guys as my responsibility and I'm certainly not going to take orders from a 15 and 14 year old."

Cas and Libby both laughed, everyone just waiting for Libby's response.

She looked at him straight in the eye, "We don't look like much, but you know that I know we both can hogtie your ass in less than five seconds. We've seen things only you both experienced. What others refuse to believe, so If you want that beer and more answers, you gotta do what I say."

They both glared, until Sam cleared his throat to break the tension, "Okay so how about I give you both a boost, and…" he scanned the crowd to look for the lightest male, "Sherlock will go up there with you."

Sherlock glared at him. But he knew it was because he was the lightest male there.

"Here take this," The Doctor handed Cas the sonic screwdriver, "use it if you find anything suspicious." Cas nodded

The girls complied and Sam helped them up. Sherlock refused any help except for the girls pulling him up. They got their flashlights out and what they saw stunned them.

"What is it?" Dean asked.


	7. Chapter 7: Quiet on the Westcoast Front

"Y-You're not gonna like this…" Libby said. Pieces of flesh and slime were everywhere, and clawmarks were evident every where with the stench of rotting flesh. Cas used the sonic screwdriver, the buzzing sound echoing in the, hot damp attic.

Sherlock's eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him. Sure he saw a lot of crime scenes, but nothing like this.

Watson and The Doctor looked up worried, as did Castiel and the Winchesters.

"I-I was right," Libby's voice was shaky, "It's a shape shifter."

The three of them shifted around and looked about the attic. Sherlock deducing the shit out of everything and Cassie and Libby moving flesh to get a better look at things.

Libby moved me skin and tarp to find what she's been looking for these past few days. She lifted her gaze to Cassie and gestured her over after getting her attention.

"Found em'" She whispered. Cassie covered her mouth because, _ew_. There they were, decomposing in all their glory.

The two teenagers exchanged a telepathic look and nodded.

"Sherlock there isn't anything-"

"Well anything worth discovering" Cassie added.

"-up here." Libby finished. So the girls gathered their things and stared to head down. Cassie made sure the tarp was where it was and it looked perfectly still and untouched.

"We're coming down!" Sherlock yelled to the waiting five. He was the first one down, because he wasn't keeping the two _teenage girls_ safety in mind.

Honestly we're surprised John isn't dead yet.

Dean reached up to grab Cassie's foot, but inevitably, she fell down and the two figures crashed on the floor.

"Shit!" The two exclaimed, in unison. Cassie was laying next to Dean in a mess of limbs. She rubbed her head in pain because, hell she just fell from the ceiling and her only support was Dean.

Sam safely helped Libby down before the two ran over to the hunters on the floor. Support was offered by Sam and Dean stumbled to his feet. Whereas, Cassie was dizzy and bleeding from her forehead and neck.

"Is it spinning?" She mumbled.

"Oh god, okay… John you're a doctor… Um… _Help_" The Doctor pushed him in their general direction and then sprinted down the stairs for ice. Sherlock followed and the brothers and angel were left to help.

Sam picked Cassie up and carried her to Libby's bedroom, laying her on the bed to bleed and be dealt with by the doctor.

Dean sat in the room with his brother waiting for Cassie to wake up with Libby at his side.

Sam left the room to check on the paper work the others were fixing downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Do You Wanna Know A Secret

**A/N: Big chapter this time guys, hope you like it!**

"What the fuck dude." Libby said, still not happy with Dean. I mean come _on_ the dude has carried _Sam_ before why is a 100 pound teenager be so hard?

"Excuse me… I lost my balance… sue me." He mumbled. Just then the angel appeared in the doorway, carrying water and food.

He set them down and walked over to the bedside. He sat next to Cassie, but turned to pet the cat. He smiled at Sherlock's purring then turned to face Libby.

"You should eat," he looked at Dean, "both of you." He nodded to the tray of soup and water. Dean looked at him but just received a glare. Dean got up and gave Libby a bowl and spoon, then one for himself.

They started eating and that's when Castiel placed a hand on Cassie's face. You could instantly hear bones repairing themselves and the cuts and wounds disappearing. It was all so quick yet the formation of the rejuvenated girl's body was slow and beautiful.

She was asleep, but healed none the less. She turned and twisted, and mumbled something incoherent.

That is until she started saying clear sentences.

"Attic. The attic." She said, and the three's heads turned to her face. "Who is in the attic?"

"Shit." Libby whispered to herself. She could _not _let the others know who is in the attic.

"Mom." She said, a little more fuzzy then before but still clear enough to make out. "Daaa…" She dragged out.

"What is she saying?" Dean turned to Libby, who seemed really interested in the last remaining noodles of soup.

"No idea… Cassie say's the dumbest things all the time." Libby set her bowl down. "But, um, Cassie needs her sleep. How about we go join the others downstairs?" Libby got up and so did the two men, walking towards the door.

But Dean stopped Castiel before they left, just quick enough to pull him by the collar and lean in.

"Find out what she means." He whispered before looking the angel in the eyes.

Libby's head popped back in the room and rolled her eyes.

"She was right, you two are so a thing." The angel and hunter smiled at what Libby said. Maybe Cassie doesn't say the dumbest things, _all_ the time.

* * *

From downstairs The Doctor, Sam, and Watson were looking at evidence sprawled over the table. Sherlock went to look in the coat closet that Libby said she kept the ribbon in. He could see signs of someone rummaging through the small closet. The doorknob was out of place slightly from someone strongly forcing it open. But from what he could see this happened only earlier today, so this only proved her right.

He walked back into the spacious room to see the TV on to the local news channel, with Watson and Sam on the long brown sofas going over evidence, which was sprawled over the glass coffee table. The Doctor was sitting at the dining table, and Sherlock walked over taking a seat as well.

"Our assumptions were correct." he said to The Doctor in a hushed tone. Watson looked up at the mention of this, knowing what they were talking about.

His expression softened realizing the magnitude of the situation. Sam looked up confused, looking back and forth from the doctor and the detective.

The Doctor sighed, looking down, "Well, I was hoping we were actually wrong about this one. Well gentlemen, what to do next?"

He looked around at each one, and Sam was the first one to speak up,

"Um but what did you wish you were wrong about? I mean, you are always right…"

"The family, Sam," Sherlock said bluntly, "I saw them in the attic while I was forcibly volunteered to do so."

Sam gave his bitch face but then realized as to what he meant.

"But why would Libby hide it…" The Doctor asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It must've been too much for her," Watson piped up, "I mean it is her family after all…"

Sam nodded in agreement, everyone's gaze locking on Sherlock and The Doctor. They were the only two who could figure out the puzzle and the girls' motives.

"Or she tried to distance herself, maybe she never really fit in," said Sam, understandingly, "I mean, she's a hunter, and maybe it either finally caught up with her, or…"

"We won't really know unless we ask." The Doctor said his gaze shifting to the hallway. "Ah, there you are, how are Dean and Cas. That was an awful tumble they took." The Doctor smiled at the choice of words he used.

Libby walked in the kitchen, "They're fine I guess. Castiel healed Cas and Dean will be okay." She said hurriedly. She knew they were talking about her. Before she came down, she stood in the stairway for a while, making sure to be quiet. 'They found out…" was all she could think.

They all looked over to her, each knowing to bring up the subject delicately. The Doctor still tried to make conversation.

"But how are you doing?" He looked at her concerned. She looked up with a hint of surprise on her face as everyone, seemed to her, staring her down.

"I'm fine, I just want to find the shifter and get this all over with." She said bluntly, while trying to busy herself by filling an electric kettle with water to make tea with.

"Libby, we need you to tell us what happened. Besides Garth disappearing," he was reluctant to mention his name, "but what else happened, we know something was in the attic. Sherlock saw it too, but we've decided it would be better for you to tell us."

She narrowed her eyes at Sherlock, who just intensified his gaze at her.

"Ok, you got me," she sighed in defeat, "but I think it would be best if everyone heard what was going on…"

Before she could say her sentence completely, Dean walked in and sat by Sam, quickly realizing what was happening.

Castiel came down the stairs lastly, but stood in the opening of the hallway to the dining room. There wasn't a way she was getting out of this now. She just hoped someone would pipe up and save her, but no. She knew that wasn't going to happen…

"Ok I guess everyone's here," She began sighing, "Well my family wasn't a real fan of hunting. The only way I got into it was through Garth, and Cas became my hunting partner, because well, she liked to do the research and she's very reliable. Garth would tell us of some cases around our area, and we would take the ones that sounded most interesting, to us. But mostly it would just be spirits and demons. This went on well for a while until one night I got home later than expected and mom caught me. I tried to tell her I was studying…but the blood on my shirt said otherwise. She then immediately knew what I was doing. I was grounded and wasn't allowed to talk to Garth. That wasn't going to stop me, so I called him from Cas's phone and he came by to talk to them. He, being Garth, was unsuccessful. All I remember was late one night my dad went to the store for beer, and mom was out doing something, I don't even remember, but she was out in her car too.

They didn't return the next morning so I called Garth, who was still in the area thank God, and he said he would look for them, but after day of searching he couldn't find them. And he decided to stay with me and everything until we found them. And since yesterday, we haven't been able to find him, so we've been looking into it. Then you guys show up, so, yeah here we are now…"

After a moment of silence and the uncomfortable feeling of Sherlock and The Doctor's gaze, Libby sighed, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, excused herself to go check on Cassie. She passed Castiel who could see the sorrow in her eyes she tried to keep hidden.


	9. Chapter 9: My Best Friends Secret

Cassie sat up in Libby's bed when the teen came in, crying.

"What the hell did they do to you?!" Cassie yelled, because this was her best friend and anyone is screwed if they make Libby cry.

Cassie and Libby weren't really just friends, they were more like… sisters but that seems like too light of a word. Whenever one was in trouble, the other was there as a shoulder to cry on. Cassie held Libby and let her cry, because that's what sisters do. She lets her sob and get tears on her shirt because she's got more at home. She knows Libby would do the same for her. That's what they do, when they need each other most. They're there with the tissue box and the latest hunt.

See, hunting is not only saving people, it's also getting all that built up rage and anger released out in to the beast of the week. You let that demon know that you're stabbing them in the heart because Josh decided to go out with Michelle. And you're super mad because he said that he was totally falling for you.

Anyways…

Libby was sitting next to Cassie, bawling and sobbing. Cassie held her tight, letting her feelings out. Sherlock came and purred close to Libby, knowing she'd smile at him. Which she did.

"You told them didn't you." Cassie flatly announced.

All Libby could do was nod. It's not like she was ashamed it's just… Cassie and Libby haven't talked about it. Although Cassie was outrunning the inevitable, she knew they'd get to this situation some time. And with the hunters, detective, doctor, angel, and time lord downstairs, some time became now.

"I'm sorry Libb. But you know what? All the great hunters go through loss like this. I got my dad taken by a vampire, remember? I cried, and then I stitched myself up briefly to hunt that son of a bitch down and avenge him. Then I fell again, then I sobbed like a baby. I know how hard it is, you know I know. But just because they're gone doesn't mean you have to be. You have to stick around, and pull it together. We have to hunt this thing down and I will personally hand you the silver to kill it. You have me, remember? The little sister you never wanted? We have to save people, you can't be distant. You can't check out and mentally leave. I need you. You know that I can't be a hunter without you.

Libby you are my best friend, my partner, my sister, my amiga, so how about we glue you up, find this asshat, kill it, come back here, and have ourselves an all you can eat ice cream buffet?"

Libby looked up with red-rimmed eyes and smiled. She hugged Cassie tight and squeezed, making Cassie yelp. Cassie squeezed back and they just sat like that. Hugging it out. Like pansys.

"Okay, no more pansys." Libby said. "We have a damn shape shifter to find."

They didn't know it, but Sherlock and John were in the hall, listening. They followed Libby up shortly after she disappeared. What they didn't know was the angel behind them.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." He said, monotone and straight-faced.

The two stiffened and turned, looking at Castiel, bewildered.

"It's rude to sneak behind people." Sherlock whispered.

"I'm an angel. I can afford to be rude every once in a while." Castiel quipped with a sly smirk.

John shushed the both of them and listened further. He gasped and flew down the stairs to the waiting men in the living room.

"New information revealed," John said, waiting for the other two he left upstairs to make their way down, "That Cassie has daddy issues."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Tell her to join the club." Dean said, blank and all. "There's, what, five of us now? One more and we can call ourselves The Avengers!"

"We have Libby." Sam mumbled.

"Dibs on Iron Man!" A loud voice shouted from the top. It was Cassie.

"Damn…" Dean whispered. "Cap-"

"Captain America!" Libby said just fast enough.

The two walked down the steps, giggling. For Dean had his arms crossed. The two top Avengers were taken and he was so not going to end up being Black Widow. Unless Cas is left with Hawkeye then maybe he's okay with it.

"Alright, enough, as you would say, chick flick moments." Cassie sighed.

"We have a damn shape shifter to kill, gentlemen." Libby smirked.

"Let's get to it." Sam smiled, sipping his Bear brand beer.

Sherlock and Castiel followed the duo down shortly. Castiel watched Libby as she went down the stairs, almost staring at her. He knew what it felt like to have your family killed. It happened for him once on a daily basis. But unlike her he didn't know who would die, or even when. But, like him, she had people to rely on and help her get revenge. He had a more of an understanding of the situation, from her point of view. He knew the pain, and the feeling of loss she was going through.

Sherlock quickly proceeded down the stairs, the angel following him down. The detective knew she was hiding something else as well, he just couldn't figure out what it was yet; not enough data. Castiel entered the living and stood near the couch next to Dean and Sam.

The girls did not enter the living room, but rather they went to the front room, and out the front door. Everyone's heads perked up at the direction they went in, not expecting them to turn that way. The Winchesters were the first to follow.

They subconsciously took responsibility over them, Castiel as well. Dean grew fond of them, as their ambition reminded him of Jo's. but with what happened with her, he wouldn't let happen again, even if that meant he would be the one to take it. Sam was fond of them as they reminded him of younger, girl versions of him and his brother. You couldn't pin specific personalities on each of them but rather they shared different traits and mannerisms. It was kind of cute to them really, but at least they knew how to research and get stuff done. And mostly with Libby, her being Garth's cousin and all.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Dean asked them as he and Sam passed through the front doorway, with Castiel following behind.

They saw the girls going through Garth's car in the driveway. Libby was trying to open the glove compartment while Cassie went through the backseats. Dean went towards Libby seeing if he could get it open, but to no avail.

"Ergh! He always kept the key with him," Libby said , trying to open it.

"get The Doctor and his glowy stick!" Cas called from the floor of the backseat.

The Doctor popped his head in the door way at the mention of his name, and walked over.

"Step aside Libby," The Doctor said, but noticed she was in the car seat, stepped over so she could get out, "now I'll just open in with my sonic screwdriver here…"

Libby was standing next to Dean watching The Doctor unlock it. He held the screwdriver up to the glove compartment lock, and with a bright blue light and hig pitched buzzing sound, it clicked open. The Doctor got up and smiled at them and walked to the other side where Cas was seeing if she needed assistance.

Libby thanked The Doctor, slid into the passenger seat and opened it. She took out a wad of papers which looked like forms and a small old photo. The papers seemed to be pages ripped out from old books or something.

There was writing on the back, but his handwriting wasn't legible, much like hers. She turned it over and saw that it was a photo of her and Garth from an old family reunion. She smiled at it and quickly hid it in her shirt pocket so Dean wouldn't see it, but he was looking over the street and other houses, distracted. She had the same one in her room, hidden in her desk drawer. The Doctor saw this though and was now even more determined to help her. No one else was going to die not if he could help it.

Cas came out from the passenger seats, brushing her clothes off.

"Nothing under the seats," she said a little disappointed, "what were looking for exactly, Libby?"

Libby was quickly rose rom her seat and motioned her to follow. The Winchesters followed, but Castiel and The Doctor watched them walk in. After a paused silence The Doctor spoke up.

"She's hiding something," Castiel said quietly. The doctor nodded in response.

"It seems to me that Libby didn't tell us everything we needed," The Doctor said, curiosity laced in his voice, "but she'll tell us soon."

They walked back in the house to join the others…


	10. Chapter 10: Recess: School's In

After the discussion of the night, The Doctor, Sherlock and John trying to pry whatever Libby was hiding from them, the gang turned in. Libby had a bomb shelter in her basement with at least 8 mattresses inside, running water, a pretty decent food supply, and electrical wiring. Dean and Sam subsided on the ground, Cas following their lead and plopped a mattress right next to Dean in the far corner by the sink.

The Doctor _refused_ to be on the ground and took one of the two bunks available. Sherlock following suit, shuffled on the top bunk, to the left of the surprisingly spacious room. John didn't mind such pickiness and squirmed on his mattress on the floor in the middle-left of the bunker.

Cassie and Libby resumed upstairs and Cassie almost fainted, running up the stairs.

There was a loud thud as her butt came in contact with the fifth to last step. Libby swerved around to hold her, and see if she was OK.

"Cas? Cassie?" She worried, picking her up. Cassie stood wearily and walked alongside Libby.

A little more calmly now, Libby asked, "What the hell?"

Cassie waved her off haphazardly and wobbled to their bedroom, a little lightheaded. She found herself digging through her school bag looking for her pills. She popped one in and swallowed the half glass of water that was on the desk.

Cassie sat on the bed, undoing her boots and getting ready for bed. Libby was at her dresser, picking out her pajamas. When the two were ready for bed they crept down the stairs, Cassie watching her step, and they checked the doors. They locked them, checked the salted tubes embedded in the flooring, made sure the holy water and salt were where they're supposed to be and if they're full. Then they skipped up to bed and brushed their teeth and such.

While Libby was running her brush's teeth through her auburn hair, she stopped dead, running out of her thoughts she voiced them to Cassie, who was on the bed petting Sherlock the cat.

"Cas..." She whispered, "When you faint, or when you have one of those attacks... you have a trigger." Cassie stared at her speechless, "What triggered you?"

Cassie scratched the back of her neck, nervously. She looked at her friend slightly, then trailed them down to her bag.

"It's dumb..." Was what was mumbled. All she received was a bitchface saying I'm-not-buying-that-bullshit.

"Well, this has been a very... eventful day, right?" Libby nodded at the question, "And we've been so wrapped up in this hunt and the _five_ _men_ downstairs that we've neglected the fact..." She trailed off a bit, looking out the balcony window.

"Cassie." Libby watched her quizzically. She snapped her fingers to regain her friends attention.

Cassie looked back with death in her eyes. They were hiding behind blue irises. Anyone would normally dismiss that look as sad. Libby? She saw it, the emotion. The dead statue that was portrayed in front of her. Libby saw the sluggish state of her shoulders, her weak and careless posture, the limpness in her legs. Libby has seen this state of her best friend before. Normally after a hunt or just a regular day of the week. Cassie normally is in this position leaning against a door way, sitting on that bed in that exact spot, in the back of Garth's car where Libby looks in the rear view mirror to see such a disheveled being. She knows this state so well, like the back of her hand, like the trap doors in her house, like the demon proofing that literally _is the house._Libby knows this look.

"No..." She whispered at the realization.

"We have school tomorrow." Cassie monotoned.


	11. Chapter 11: Morining Glory

_One big room, full of bad bitches, one big room, full of bad bitches, one big room full of bad bitches… _

Libby groaned as her alarm on her iPod went off. She checked the time: it wasn't even 6:30 yet. Cas' face was buried in her pillow, dead asleep. Libby turned it off quickly so she wouldn't wake her and got up to get ready. She brought her uniform with her to the bathroom and got ready for school and showered. Cas woke up about fifteen minutes later. She groaned and got up. After Libby was finished in the bathroom, they switched places.

Libby went downstairs to check on everyone else. She first went to the kitchen to make sure the automatic coffee maker made the coffee overnight.. Cas and her were both up late doing last-minute homework, or, as much as they could so they could get at least 5 hours of sleep. They needed all the caffeine they could get.

She heard rustling in the living followed by a mumbled, "morning…" which made her jump and turn around. She saw Sherlock and John, along with Castiel, in the living room. John was waking up and Sherlock and Castiel were at the dining table. Sherlock only slept or about 2 hours, or at least tried to, to comply with John's pleading that he got some rest. John was waking up, since he slept on the couch so he could work with Sherlock, trying to find at least a clue.

"Good…morning…" Libby said slowly, confusion evident in her face as she raised a brow. She remembered that the Winchesters and the doctor were in the "bomb shelter in her basement" as Cas and her liked to call it. When in reality it was her garage; it sounded cooler than "garage." There were some old mattresses and sofas they could use to sleep on. Libby checked the time on the oven's digital clock: 6:25

"I'd better go wake the others…" Libby said, about to leave the room. School started at 7:55 and they didn't want to be late…again. They also needed a ride; the dean of students would totally be pissed if she drove to school with Cas, since has gone to "drivers ed" or had any permit or licensee. Libby went to the garage to wake the others, while John sat up and looked over at Sherlock who was reading Libby. He was assuming it was another attempt at trying to find what she was hiding. She was more open in the mornings, he noticed.

Sherlock noticed that she got at least three hours of sleep, the same as he did, and was dreading something, possibly because she didn't finish her homework and didn't want the teacher mad at her, but could possibly be a school event, as social norms dictate that schools usually have those. They also dictate that students would have fun, but he knew he didn't when he was at school. It seems like he would get more data he needed if he actually went there, so he could "offer" to drive them there. And then it hit him…

"Oh do have fun at the pep rally, would you?" Sherlock said casually as Libby left the room.

She looked back and smirked, "No promises." She continued you on her way, and John just rolled his eyes . Castiel followed Libby down the hallway so he could see Dean and Sam. Just as she was about to open the door, Cassie came down the stairs, with both of their backpacks.

"You dingus, you left your backpack upstairs." Cas said to Libby teasingly. Castiel's face showed confusion when she said the word 'dingus', trying to comprehend the meaning.

"Whatever, smelly jerk. I'm going to wake them up." Libby turned the doorknob and stepped in the garage, "There's coffee in the pot, all ready and flavored creamer in the fridge."

Cas was so excited that she ran to the kitchen to get her beloved coffee. Castiel looked over at Libby and with his eyes narrowed in thinking he asked, "That word…what does it mean? I've heard name-calling before, but Dean hasn't said that word before…"

Libby tied to stifle her laughter, but it all came out in a loud, "PFFTTTT!" she then looked up at him, and replied back, her voice laced with laughter, "I-it's a name you call someone. I-it just means spaz or like, someone who can make you laugh doing stupid things."

Castiel nodded in the little understanding he had. And walked over to the door with her, her laughing all the while.

Libby went to open the door, but when her hand touched the metal doorknob, it seemed to reject her by burning her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and yelped. Castiel was very unnerved by this because on the back of the door was a devil's trap, and he could not sense any demonic presence within her. He opened the door, unsure of what to do. He knew Sam would know, maybe it was like what happened with him…

Castiel left Libby in the doorway and went into the dark room to get The Doctor and the Winchesters, teleporting in there. Sam and Dean were sitting on the mattresses, and The Doctor sat against the wall. The Doctor and Dean seemed to have been awake for a long time, since they were wide awake, while Sam was just starting to wake up.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, making Dean turn around. He got up and walked over to his angel. The Doctor watching them both. _I always found it peculiar, _The Doctor thought to himself, _that these to humans are so close to an angel, considering this is the time after the apocalypse and before…_

His thoughts were interrupted when Castiel spoke, "Dean, Sam Doctor," he acknowledged all three of them and each nodded in response, "Libby…she cant open the door without burning…"

Dean and Sam looked at the angel wide-eyed in shock. The Doctor looked at Castiel gravely, each understanding what this meant. Dean caught Castiel's gaze and narrowed his eyes at The Doctor in disbelief.

"You knew something we didn't know?" Dean was really getting tired of his shit, and this crossed the line. The Doctor looked shocked at his accusation.

"Of course I know more, I'm a Time Lord, we tend to do know more," The Doctor snapped, heading for the door as he continued, "now we need to get going. I'll tell you more outside. Now, I hope Libby has tea and jammy dodgers, oh custard would be lovely. I could tell you the last time I had custard but that would take-"

When he opened the door he was met with the only two girls in the house: Cas and Libby. They were starting to rush out the door, backpacks at hand, with the front door open to reveal Sherlock on the porch. The Doctor smiled and looked at them briefly before heading off to the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Dean asked; this wasn't a good morning for him, but he's had worse. Libby was about to reply but Sam decided to approach him in their favor instead. Cassie just watched and Libby went to get Garth's car keys.

"Dean they go to school," Sam said, but turned around facing him, "Wait, you two can't drive there, it's illegal."

Libby rolled her eyes, "I know _Mom,_" Cassie giggled, "that's why Sherlock's-"

Dean got defensive at this, "No! no way is that detective taking you," The front door was open so Sherlock heard everything, "Garth left us in charge of you-"

"No he didn't Dean, you did." Libby looked at him, her gaze hardening, and Dean's face trying to be more intimidating, "and he's the only one that was awake that can drive, legally."

"If you're so worried Dean," Cassie spoke up, "you can ride shotgun with us."

"You're damn right-" his smirked sarcastically, "actually, Sammy and I will take you. Come on, don't want to be late for daycare do we?"

Sherlock was relieved about this. He couldn't really stand children. But he needed the information though. The Doctor took Libby aside as Cassie and Dean sputtered arguments at each other.

"Here, hand me your phone." Libby did as she was told; The Doctor sonic'd her phone, "Now if anything happens, you can call the TARDIS and we'll help out."

Libby nodded, thinking some of this was ridiculous, or rather, they knew something her and Cas didn't. By now everyone was in the hallway, seeing what the commotion Cassie and Dean were causing.

"UGHHHH" Libby stated exasperatedly, "guys stop it. We need to get going Cassie, or the dean of students will be on our asses so fast."

Cassie rolled her eyes, and went out the door first, and Sherlock went back inside. Libby went out with Cassie and Dean, and Sam closed the door. Libby stood on the grey paved pathway, looking at her door, concerned.

"Oh God, I hope they don't tear my house apart…." Cassie laughed from the backseat of the Impala and Libby was confused, "Wait why the Impala; Oh my God, the Winchesters are a big enough change- ugh!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean said loudly, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that truck! Now let's go!"

Libby complied and got in the backseat with Cassie. It was cramped and didn't have as much leg room because of the backpacks they carried.

"Stop stressing out so much" Cassie said, excited to ride I the Impala, "besides the Dean of Students could care less anyway."

"I know but it's not that I'm worried about…."

Sam Winchester was still thinking of what Castiel said; her whole house was demon proofed by her, how could this just now happen? Castiel would know if she were a demon, angels could tell.

The Doctor sat at the dining table, and was waiting to talk to the others if his assumptions were right, he would have to make them understand the situation; after all, the supernatural was not in John and Sherlock's profession. He knew Castiel caught on to this quick, as he was an angel himself.

Castiel stood behind The Doctor, while Sherlock and John sat on different sides of the table, Sherlock drumming his fingers in frustration, staring at nothing, thinking.

"Doctor," Castiel spoke first and The Doctor looked up at him, "what we said was true."

The Doctor looked down, and sighed. He didn't want that to be true, but then again she didn't seem to be of the aggressive side that the _others_ were. John perked his ears up at this and Sherlock stopped and looked at The Doctor.

"Gentlemen," The Doctor sighed and lifted his head, "we seem to be dealing with a Mariah."


End file.
